The dead are back
by Fictionxhp
Summary: After Harry finally defeated Voldemort, something very unexpected and unbelieveable happens: He finds out what the power of the master of death is: Bringing back the dead! Everybody who died in the first and second wizarding war (excluding Voldemort, death eaters, etc.) comes back! Will first be kind of reading the books then continue to them living together etc. Canon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money of this!

* * *

 **Chapter one: the dead are back**

Voldemorts body fell to the ground.

After a moment of silence, people started cheering and running to Harry, wanting to reach him, to hug him, their savior.

Just then Harry started hearing weird voices inside his head and they definitely weren't his thoughts. "He is dead now, yes, but with a big price, a too big one, all those people who died… But as the master of death, Harry Potter, you have a choice: you can either become immortal yourself and never have to worry about dying again or get back the people you love, the innocent ones, those who didn't deserve to die yet… I see you're very sure about choosing the latter, wise choice! So now it's time for it to happen…"

Harry suddenly felt a huge amount of magic coming from himself and his eyes were almost blinded by an extremely bright white light that pushed the people around him a few feet back.

When the boy was able to see again, he couldn't believe his eyes. First, he thought he was imagining things, maybe he had finally really gone mad... So he pinched himself, since it hurt, he did it again, this time harder, still not believing what he was seeing, and it hurt even more, so he wisely stopped and took his time observing the people. He saw many faces, familiar ones, and many he had never seen before, and all of them, he hadn't expected to ever see again, at least while beeing alive. So was Harry dead too? But that was impossible, wasn't it? He felt as alive as it was possible to be... And he was quite sure that he had left the reserruction-stone in the forest, where nobody could find it...

That was when it hit him: The stone, the hallows, the master of death and all the things that mysterious voice had said. He could get back his loved ones, the innocent ones, everyone who had died to win this battle. They were back, all of them and standing right there in front of him. His biggest dream had come true, not only was Voldemort finally dead, but they were alive, ALIVE!

Lily and James Potter, Sirius and Regulus Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Collin Creevey, Cedric Diggory, Bathilda Bagshot, Bertha Jorkins, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Dobby, a few goblins and even Hedwig was flying around them, but there were also many other people.

What really surprised him was seeing Alice and Frank Longbottom there too and as he examined his surroundings, himself and the great hall a bit more, he noticed that they were a lot cleaner than a minute ago and the people weren't injured, he too was very clean and not feeling tired at all althogh he hadn't slept for at least twenty-four hours.

Another pop ripped him out of his thoughts and broke the silence, that had laid itself on the hall, while a pile of seven books, with a note appeared.

Everybody stared at it until Dumbledore picked the note up and started reading it, his words halling through the extremely quiet room clearly.

"It's the 3rd of May 1998! Harry James Potter has managed to use the ultimate and special power of the master of death, after choosing getting back the dead over becoming immortal. This power can only be used once! As the people, who have been dead have a lot to catch up to, here are the last seven years from the point of view of Harry Potter in the form of seven books, one for each year. You will read the whole first book and the most important parts of the next six. A few other people will join you for the reading and nobody will be able to leave Hogwarts until you're done. Good Luck!"

Again, there was silence as everybody looked from Dumbledore to the books to Harry and back to the People who were supposed to be dead.

The Boy-who-lived-twice was feeling extremely uncomfortable and nervous. Can't the trouble end at least now, that Voldemort was finally dead?

First that strange voice and then dead people, DEAD PEOPLE, randomly appear in the great hall including his parents, that he had never really met before, or at least he couldn't remember meeting them and now he had to read about everything that had happened in the last seven years with hundreds of people, without actually knowing most of them. What would come next?

He should have expected this.

Another bright light and things and people started moving around the hall until there was one small table with the books on top in the middle of it, with hundreds of chairs in circles around it and two long tables full with food and drinks at each side.

Again, people started to appear with loud POPs, but those didn't seem to have been dead, or at least Harry didn't know about them dying. Most of them, he assumed, were ministry people and maybe a few reporters, and familys of people who were currently here, but what surprised him most was seeing Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley.

* * *

 **Authors note:** So, this was the first chapter, what do you think about it? This is my first story, so please don't expect too much.

I know this chapter was very short, but next chapter will be about the very emotianal reunions etc. and then kind of reading the books, but I won't make them read all of the books, just the whole first book and the most important parts of the next books, then it will continue to them living together and all. There are only canon pairings and it will be mostly from Harrys point of view, although I will try to include the other characters thoughts and feelings.

I'll try to update as soon as possible, maybe already tomorrow.

Reviews and suggestions would make me very happy!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money of this!

* * *

 **Chapter two: Reunions**

There was a very long silence.

Then all at once hundreds of people started cheering and shouting and screaming and hugging.

Harry, who until now, hadn't really realised what had actually happened, only had eyes for the two people in front of him. They seemed to be in their late twenties, just like Sirius and Remus although their son was quite sure they had both died with 21, Sirius with 36 and Remus had been 38, still looking the oldest but with fewer grey hair and less scars. Harry didn't give this fact much more thought as he continued observing them.

The woman had bright, almond shaped green eyes, long, dark red hair and a very pretty, kind face, while the man next to her was a little bit tanner and a few inches taller, with warm hazel eyes and extremely messy black hair, exactly like Harrys.

They were looking at him with so much love, hope but also sadness, that he didn't doubt for a second that these two people, standing in front of him were in fact, his parents. HIS PARENTS, even thinking about it was so strange and at the same time so wonderful, that he couldn't stop.

He wanted to hug them, to talk to them and to touch them so badly, just to make sure that they were real.

But he didn't. He was so scared for all of this to be a dream, that he would wake up from soon, or maybe he was imagining and they would disappear as soon as he got a bit closer.

All Harry could get himself to do was asking in a voice not louder than a whisper "Mum? Dad? Is that you?".

"Harry?! How...?", they questioned together. But Lily couldn't hold herself anymore, she already had tears running down her cheeks, out of relief, that her son, the one she had died protecting, and even James, her husband and the love of her life, were both standing right there in front of her. And also sadness that the son, who had been a toddler when she had last seen him and now was an adult, taller than her and she could see in his eyes that he had gone through a lot, way too much for his age. She had missed the last 16 years of her only sons' life, his first trip to diagon alley, his first time on a real broom and even his first time to hogwarts. That's when she promised that she wouldn't miss another day and make their next days together the best of his life. She, with the help of James would make up for the last 16 years.

Lily Potter couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to waste any more time and ran to her son, with her husband following right after. She would never leave him again, never let go.

* * *

A few feet away Petunia Dursley was observing this exchange with teary eyes.

She had just woken up and gone down to the kitchen of the house they had been hiding in, to prepare breakfast, when suddenly, with a pop, she appeared, together with her son and husband in a huge hall, the one her little sister had talked about so much.

They were surrounded by a lot of people and after noticing that many of them were holding wands and most of them were wearing cloaks, she realised, with horror, that they were all wizards.

Although this was quite a surprise already, it still wasn't what shocked and horrified her so much, but the fact that her sister was standing not more than a few feet away from her.

Petunia Dursleys little sister, Lily Potter, who had died more than sixteen years ago, was standing right there hugging who she recognized to be her son and husband.

Petunia didn't care about the fact that she was surrounded by witches and wizards, who as well were hugging and crying nor did she care about Vernon and Dudley, who had been trying to get her attention for the last minutes. The only thing she really cared about at the moment was that the sister she had always thought to have lost that horrible night in Godric's hollow was in fact not dead anymore. Maybe it wasn't too late yet. Maybe they still had a chance and this time, she would use it.

* * *

Harry still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. How often had he wished and dreamed of his parents, coming, looking for him, or finding a spell that could actually bring back the dead, and now they were really here but he had no clue what to do or think. He figured out it would take a lot of getting used to.

He was feeling so much warmth and love, embracing them, one that he had never felt with Molly's hugs, that were the closest thing to a mothers hug, that he had ever had. No one of them knew how long they stood there, but they were certainly not going to let go antime soon.

"Mum, Dad, you will stay this time, won't you?", James was looking extremely sad and guilty, while his wife was sobbing on his shoulder and his son was holding to them very tightly, out of fear, that they would go again, leave him... "I'm so sorry, I should've protected you, saved the two of you, you're everything for me, and I didn't save you...". Harry was really surprised about his father feeling like that, he had given his life protecting them. "Please don't be sorry about anything! The two of you saved my life! well, it doesn't change anything about how much I missed you...". Lily started crying even more, how had this happened? "Harry, listen, I know we haven't been able to tell you enough for the last years, but I want you to know that we love you and we're very proud of you!". After another five minutes, they finally let go to see Sirius and Remus standing right behind them, while Tonks was standing next to her mother, who was holding little Teddy. As Harry jumped at Sirius who was now laughing that wonderful barklike laugh he was so known for, James went to Remus. "I missed you so much! 'glad you're back-".

They all turned around to see a Petunia Dursley running to her sister and screeching "Lily?!", then hugging her very tightly. "I'm so, so sorry... I thought it was too late and I missed you and I was so miserable about never being able to tell you, and, and...", they were both sobbing now, at a loss for words... "You know, I missed you too, Petunia and it made me so sad, us not talking and all... Mum and Dad wouldn't want that." The older sister was feeling quite guilty "Oh Lily, please forgive me, I'm just so sorry and I thought it was too late, I just didn't know what to, and I was so horrible. I'm sorry for despising you for something you couldn't change..."

* * *

"Sirius, why did it take you so long?", "Oh, c'mon pronglet, I didn't even realise how I died. Will maybe anyone care to explain?". He couldn't do but smile, making him look even younger and even more like the handsome Sirius Black on all those old photos. Maybe all those years he had spent in Azkaban, on the run, or in that horrible house of his supposed to be "family", maybe, after all this time, he would be able to live a normal life, a happy one, now with James and Lily back. Will they forgive me?, was the question he kept asking himself while he was approching his best friend, the person he would do anything for, but was believed to have betrayed by so many...

"James?... I'm so, so sorry, will you and Lily forgive me, plese? If I would've known, I-" "Sirius, stop, it wasn't your fault, not at all, it was... Peters! Where is he?", asked James angrily, he still couldn't believe how one of his best friends had so easily betrayed him, after he'd helped him, stood up for him and even trusted him with the life of his wife, son and himself. How and why did he?

The others grimaced at the mention of Peter. "Oh, I haven't told you yet, Peter is... dead", Harry told them, with difficulty. He still didn't like to talk about People dying and this one had once, a long time ago, been their friend.

While each of them was having their own thoughts about what Harry had just told them, Lily joined them. As Sirius noticed her, he decided to break the silence "Talking about horrible people, what happened to ol' voldy, I mean you all seem to be quite happy and relieved and all...". The whole group looked at Harry expectingly, this was the question, that Interested them most.

"Well, he's dead too. Died right before you lot appeared...", Harry answered, trying to smile, of course he was happy, that Voldemort was gone, but the happenings before were what made him so sad, even if everyone who died was back, the last few years were horrible and nothing could change that.

The adults looked dumbstuck.

"Dead?"

"You mean dead dead, really dead?

"But how? Who killed him?"

"He kind of killed himself, actually... There has been a battle going on here, that's why there have been so many people here from the beginning". And it was true, Harry had just made Voldemorts own spell backfire at him, hadn't he? The boy still didn't feel really comfortable about really killing people, even if it was Voldemort.

"Wait, a battle? But you didn't fight, did you? Are you hurt?", Lily asked, concerned. She wouldn't let anything happen to her son. If anyone even dared to only touch him, she'd...

Remus and Sirius chuckled, halfheartedly. "You're already concerned about him fighting a battle? Knowing him, he's probably the one, who killed the dark tosser and is just too modest to actually say it, right?". Lily's eyes widened.

"Sirius, I just told you he killed himself, I just made his spell backfire...", he was glaring at Sirius. Did he really have to make his parents worry already? They had just come back from the dead for god's sake!

Remus raised his eyebrow. "I somehow feel like you won't like hearing about the last few years, I mean-".

But he was interrupted by another person joining them. He was a little younger than the adults, had short, black hair, dark brown eyes and quite the resemblance to Sirius.

They were all staring at him, open-mouthed, noone daring to do anything. "Reg?", his brother whispered, while coming closer. "Sirius?", Regulus asked.

Sirius was looking at Harry, questioningly "But Harry, not that I'm complaining, but why is my brother here? I mean, you know he's a death eater!". His godson shook his head "Not a loyal one."

This time it was Regulus' time to question, "How'd you know that?", he had a suspicion, but he wasn't going to give in too fast. What if this was a trap? Although he knew Voldemort was dead, he couldn't trust people blindly. "The locket", Harry said as comprehension drew itself on Regulus' face.

Sirius was too happy for it to be real. First he came back from the dead, together with his friends then he found out that his godson had finally defeated Voldemort, who had been the biggest threat for their World and now his little brother tuned out not to be a deatheater. He couldn't do but hug him.

The next person to join them was Nymphadora Lupin, placing a kiss on her husband's cheeks and then leaning on his shoulder, smiling at the others. "Hello! Nice to meet you all!". "Hey, Tonks!", Harry answered, but Regulus, James ans Lily looked confused, while Sirius smirked. "So, you're Moony's girlfriend or something?", James was now smirking too. Just as Remus was about to open his mother to correct his friend, Lily gasped, pointing at the ring on Nymphadoras finger. "You're his wife! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!", she exclaimed delighted while hugging them. "You know what's funny, Sirius? She kind of reminds me of Andromeda!", Regulus said, confused by the looks everyone was giving him and his brother's eyeroll. "That's, because she's her daughter!". They all laughed at his "Oh". "Wait, I know who you are know! You're little Nymphie, that adorable little girl, whose hair kept changing colours!". Harry, Sirius and Remus couldn't stop laughing at the glare Tonks was giving James and how confused he looked. "Nymphie?! NYMPHIE! Really? You know if we wouldn't all just have come back from the dead I'd probably kill you! And I'm not little, I'm basically older than you!". "Err, so Tonks, is it?", he asked insecurely. A second later he leaned to Remus and whispered "Whoah your wife has quite some temper!", grinning. "I haven't seen Teddy in person yet, you know-", Harry tried to change the topic. "Who's Teddy?" "Our son.".

"Wait son? Omg where is he? I want to see him!"

"But, you've made me godfather, haven't you?"

"Nah, of course he hasn't padfoot. Who the hell would name you godfather?"

"You, maybe?"

"Just because I didn't have many other options, you know with Moony's furry little problem..."

"But you said something else last time!"

"Would you stop blickering like an old, married couple?", Lily interrupted.

"We are a little bit married, aren't we Prongs?"

"Yes, a little bit."

"Really? Looks like you two haven't changed at all!", Remus smiled, "D'ya really think I'd make a dead person godfather of my child?"

"Oh, right..."

"Harry is his godfather, of course!", he said, smiling at Harry. "And Ginny is his godmother!", his wife added.

"Who's Ginny?", the Potter-pair asked, confused, but Sirius grinned, understandig.

Harrys thoughts had been driftIng over to ginny again and again all the time. He knew he loved her, a lot, and he wanted them to get back together so badly, but what if she didn't want that, or didn't like him anymore, what if she hated him because of what happened? Of course the wonderful kiss they had shared on his birthday gave him a little more security, but how was he even supposed to approch her? Do something special? But what? He'd better just talk to her and see where that goes?, glancing around, he noticed that Ginny was nowhere to be seen. He figured he'd introduce his parents to his friends first, then ask Ron where she'd gone.

"Err, right about that, I think it's time for a few introductions! And you three, please don't call each other with your nicknames! Fred and George don't know yet and I want it to be a surprise.", he thought the surprise would be much better if they found out in the third book, the same way he did. The others looked a little confused, but nodded anyway.

Glancing around, his eyes met with the one's of a grinning Ron and a smiling Hermione, who was standing with her parents a few feet away.

The trio looked at each other and started running, meeting in the middle for a nice hug.

"Harry, you're alive!"

"Caught up, haven't you?", Harry answered, grinning, "But I'm glad you two are still alive too!"

Hermione's eyes widened "Guys, I still can't believe that we won! It's over, it's all over!"

"Yeah, what happened in the last twenty-four hours is quite unbeliveable."

"Err, hello?!", the other group had joined them. "Right, Mum, Dad these are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my best friends! And Ron, 'Mione, these are my parents.", Harry pointed at each person, happily.

His parents were smiling, they were glad their son had found good, loyal friends too. "Lovely to meet you two!" "Nice to meet you , !" "Oh, please call us James and Lily, Mr. and are my parents!"

The rest of the Weasleys and the Grangers followed.

"Molly! Arthur!", Lily exclaimed. "Wait, you know each other?", "Of, course we know each other, Harry dear, have I never told you?", Molly told him, while giving him one of her bone-crushing-hugs. "Well, you obviously didn't!", he answered smiling. "And you must be Bill, Charlie Percy and the twins.", Lily and James figured, shaking each ones hands at the same time "talking about twins, Fabian and Gideon are here too aren't they?" "Yeah, right there, talking to Mcgonnagall", Molly was extremely happy, not to only have her son back, but even her brothers, oh how much she had missed them.

Lily didn't fail to notice that these were only boys, "you never got a daughter, Molly?". "No, I did, about three months before that night, her name's Ginny!" "Oh, where is she?", nobody answered, until Ron, after looking through the crowd said "She said she'd go on a walk with Luna, but Luna's right there, so she's probably still on the grounds."

This was Harry's perfect chance, to talk to her alone and he'd have to use it. "Err, I think I have to talk to a few people, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?".

Lily didn't fail to put one and one together and she knew Sirius knew something she didn't, so she'd just ask him later. Of course this was her sons private life, but she was very curious, plus she was quite certain that James wanted to find out more as much as she did.

When Harry left, she turned around to Sirius. "So?"

"So what?"

"You know what I mean!", she nodded at Harry.

He smirked, "Oh! I don't know, you know I died two years ago and a lot has happened since then, but I have my suspicion."

Lily raised her eyebrow.

"You should ask Ron, nah that won't go well, better ask Hermione."

She went to said person, smiling "So, d'you care to tell me why my son wants to talk to Ginny so badly?". The girl smiled back "Well you've obviously already figured it out.",

"Yeah, but I want to be certain, I'm just curious, you know..."

"So that's where Harry get's that from!"

"What?"

"Never mind... Well, he loves her and she loves him, and they've even been dating for a few weeks, but he broke up with her, for her safety, at Dumbledores funeral at the end of the year.", she still didn't think that was a very good idea, everyone knew by then anyway, but only a few people knew they broke up.

"Dumbledores what?", James joined them "You mean Dumbledore actually died?". Of course he knew the professor wasn't immortal, but he just couldn't imagine the wizarding World and especcially Hogwarts without Dumbledore.

"James, he was with us when we arrived here, of course he's been dead!"

"Yeah, right, I forgot... What were you three talking about anyway?"

"About your son and his girlfriend.", Sirius always knew there was something between the two, it just remembered him too much of James and Lily for it not to work out. "Another ginger, eh?"

"Oh, you mean that, want to tell me more?", of course Harry didn't get that amount of curiousity just from Lily.

"Hermione was saying that Harry broke up with her, for her safety at Dumbledore's funeral, and now he wants to get back together with her."

"Broke up for her safety?", this didn't make much sense, did it?

Ron had listened to the conversation curiously, "Yeah, your son's too noble for his own good, anyway, I don't think he's going to have it that easy, you know, Ginny looked quite mad at him for pretending to be dead and-", he stopped talking at the glare Hermione was giving him, could he be any more tactless? They weren't supposed to tell Harry's parents things like this yet, then she smiled slyly. He just looked so cute with that guilty look on his face! She just wanted to kiss him right there and now, but thought better not to. Sirius didn't fail to notice the girl's movements and grinned, about time, he thought.

"Anyway, if Harry asks you, I haven't told you anything, okay?", she knew they were going to tease him about it endlessly.

But Sirius had a better Idea "Yeah, we should stop gossiping about my godson, maybe we could Hmm talk about the two of you and how this happened?"

Ron and Hermione blushed scarlet.

* * *

When Harry was about to leave the entrance hall, he caught a glimpse of red going down the patch to the lake, in times like these, he was very grateful about the Weasleys' red hair.

He followed the redhead, getting closer, he shouted "Ginny! Ginny! Wait!". She turned around, looking surprised for a moment, then smiling slyly. She didn't look as miserable as earlier. Of course she was still very pretty, with that long, fiery, red hair, flowing down her back, those deep, chocolate brown eyes, he had so often gotten lost in and the light freckles on her face. But she was a little underfed, like many other people. Although she had always been rather skinny, the difference was easily noticeable.

Harry caught up after a few seconds. "Err, hi!" "Hi!". There was that uncomfortable, awkward silence as they continued walking, each of them trying to sort out their thoughts and emotions, and figure out what to say.

Ginny was very confused about herself, should she be nice to him, she loved him after all, or be furious, because he had broken her heart, pretending to be dead. No, she should better calm down a bit, maybe he didn't want to go out with her again and only wanted to tell her that he loved someone else...

"Why aren't you spending time with your parents, I mean, I know it has always been your biggest wish to meet them..."

"Yeah, but I can also talk to them later and I want to talk to you too... I missed you, a lot."

"I missed you too", he was trying to meet her eyes, but she looked away, she shouldn't make it too easy for him, if she was right about where this was going.

She missed him. That was a good sign, wasn't it? It would be so much easier if he could look into those beautiful eyes, looking for a sign, anything that could help him a little.

"Ginny, look, you know why I broke up with you last year and-"

"Harry, stop-"

"Ginny, there isn't someone else, is there?"

"Of course, there isn't, silly. You know, I'm not mad at you for breaking up with me,"

"You aren't?", that was quite a relief.

"I understand... But what really broke my heart was when I thought you'd be dead... first Fred and then...", it was quite obvious how difficult thinking about this was for her, so Harry decided to go straight to the point.

"Ginny, I love you!", her eyes widened "and you're actually the biggest reason I wanted to stay alive for, but you've got to understand... I had to."

"I thought I had lost you, forever. All those months, not knowing if you're okay, if you're even alive, were nothing compared to that moment."

"I'm really sorry, but-"

"Harry, the point is, it hurt so much, because I love you too!", she hadn't wanted it to go this fast, but she couldn't resist and looked at him expectingly. He didn't say anything, just leaned in closer, those bright green eyes full of hope, love and desire.

The girl couldn't stop herself from coming closer too, their eyes locked, knowing exactly what the other was thinking without having to talk, because a look was enough. The girl wanted to kiss him and how much she wanted to do that. She had spent the last nine months waiting for him, she didn't want to wait any longer or waste more time.

Their lips met to one of the best kisses they had ever had. It was special. It was significant. Marking the start of a new life, a better one.

When they parted again to get some air, Harry asked her, looking extremely happy, "So, are you my girlfriend again?".

"Nah."

"What?", the smile was fading away from his face, this didn't make any sense, did it?

She giggled, "Of course I'm your girlfriend, I wouldn't kiss you if not. But I'm still mad at you!".

He grinned, "You look even prettier when you're mad.", she smiled, but when he leaned in to kiss her, she dodged him, running down to the lake, while laughing.

"You're so evil! Did you know that?", he told her, following.

* * *

An hour later...

"You know, it'll be so weird to go in there now...", Ginny was leaning her head on Harry's shoulder, while they were standing next to the lake, doing a tapdadancing-leaves-contest. How they had gotten there was a long story... They had been talking about everything and nothing, at their favourite place at hogwarts.

"Yeah, Hermione has probably told them everything."

"They'll problaly tease us a lot, especially Sirius... What about we go in there and act like we'd both be miserable and hate each other or something like that?"

"And then your brothers come and kill me?"

"Oh c'mon Harry, we'd stop it before that happens and they wouldn't anyway, I mean Dad owes you his life, Ron and I do, and now Fred does too."

"I owe all of you my life too, you know, you've been like my family for the last seven years."

"Harry, you are family!"

"But I don't feel very brotherly to you!"

"Eww, no... talking about brothers, I think Ron and Hermione will have it a lot worse than us."

"About time!"

"Yeah, although the middle of a battle isn't exactly the time I'd choose... Did you see that backflip, Harry? My leaves are a lot bettet than yours!"

"No, mine are better, do you see that coreographie?"

"No, mine- Hey, one of yours just tripped and pushed mine into the water!"

"That was the plan, Ginny!"

Ginny grinned, myshieveously, "Oh, really? What a cheater!", she turned around and pushed him into the lake.

Caught by surprise, he couldn't stop himself and fell into the lake, gasping. "The water is so cold! Wanna take a swim too?", the boy grinned and with a non-verbal _Accio-Ginny_ had her next to him in the water, screaming, but she didn't come back up again, which started to worry him.

A moment later, his girlfriend jumped into his back and put her arms around his neck, laughing.

* * *

The couple was going back to the castle, hand in hand. They had swam in the lake for about half an hour then went out of it to dry themselves.

"What if your parents don't like me?"

"They will like you! Mum was already quite exited to meet you because you're Mollys daughter, and if Sirius likes you, Dad will like you too. I can't imagine anyone not liking you anyway."

"Well, I can think of a bunch of people who don't like me at all.", she said, grinning.

"Who?"

"Your whole fanclub!"

"Haha, very funny!", he still didn't feel comfortable talking about those things, but the girl just smiled at him. She came closer, got onto her toes, and put her hands on his neck and kissed him one last time before going inside.

* * *

The great hall was still very full with people.

When the Diggorys approched Harry, Ginny greeted them, then went ahead to join the others.

Many people had already stopped by to thank Harry and shake hands with him, but with the Diggorys, it was different. Cedric's death had marked the beginning of the second wizarding war. Well, it was actually all one war, against the same force, at a different time, with different people.

"Hey, Harry!", Cedric greeted him.

"Hello, Cedric, nice to meet you again.", the boy answered awkwardly. He was as tall as Cedric now, who seemed to be slightly older than him.

"Look, I just wanted to say... I'm sorry.", he wanted to go straight to the point.

"For what?", the other Hogwarts-champion asked confused.

"You know, for making that stupid suggestion and not being able to stop him, when he... killed you."

"Harry, listen, I'm not blaming you for anything, really, I'm thankful, that you brought me back. I know you've been through a lot since then, I've heard Voldemort has come back and that must've been horrible!"

Amos Diggory joined the conversation "Yeah, it was, anyway, thank you Harry!"

"Err you're welcome. I'm sorry, I've got to do a few other things, see you later.",Of course all the dead coming back had lessened his guilt, but it didn't stop it completely, that's why he still felt quite uncomfortable talking to those people, if they weren't close friends or family.

Glancing through the hall, he saw a bunch of giggling girls looking and pointing at him, so the savior of the wizarding world decided to join the person closest to him, before one of those girls followed him. He saw Professor Dumbledore, who he wanted to talk to anyway and decided on that.

"Nice to have you back, professor!"

"Harry!", Dumbledore quickly realised what Harry wanted to talk about "So, professor Mcgonnagall has told me a few interesting things. I guess Severus told you?"

"He didn't exactly tell me, but gave me a few memorys that explained everything, when he died a few hours ago."

"Was my theorie about you true?"

"Yes, and the one about me surving, too!", at the old man's questioning look, he added, " I'll tell you later how I found out. It's quite weird actually and a long story."

"Why did he kill Severus anyway?", he had his suspicion, of course, but he wanted to be certain."

"Oh, I almost forgot!", out of his sleeve, Harry pulled out the Elderwand, "your wand. But can I do something, before I give it back to you?"

"You can keep it, if you want to-"

"I really don't want it!", the boy pulled out the broken pieces of his holly and phoenix-feather wand, cast a simple "Reparo. When his old wand was back to normal, he gave Dumbledore back his wand and left with a "See you later, professor!".

* * *

Ginny Weasley nervously approached the others. "Hello!"

"Hello, Ginny! Have you met Lily and James yet?", Sirius thought it would be a lot funnier to tease her later, maybe when Harry would be here, or maybe both, or have his fun with Remus and his cousins' daughter first?

"Nice to meet you! Harry has told us a lot about you!"

"Lovely to meet you too, Ginny!"

Molly was a little bit furious "Ginny, where have you been? I haven't seen you for at least two hours!"

"Just talking to a few people, Mum."

"Just talking? Not snogging for example?"

"I see you haven't changed at all, Sirius?", the girl said, half-heartedly glaring at him.

"Where's Harry anyway, I haven't seen him for one and a half hours either!"

"Don't worry, he's just talking to the Diggorys."

"So you have been with Harry!", this was going to be a lot of fun.

"Don't you have anything better to do, than teasing the girl, Sirius, like taking your beauty-sleep, for example?"

"I don't need sleep to be beautiful, Evans!"

"It's still not Evans, but Potter, Sirius!", James corrected, grinning. "So, does anyone care to tell me anything about my son? Does he play Quidditch for example?"

"Do you really only think about Quidditch?", Lily said annoyed. "Well, I also think about you!", she responded with a smile.

"Can't you two have your moments somewhere else? When nobody else is around?", Sirius then shared a glance with Remus, who nodded. They both faked a pained expression "I'm sorry to tell you, James, but I have never seen anyone worse on a broom than your son!". "Yeah, I think he still doesn't really understand how Quidditch works!", Remus added.

The others wrere first a little confused, then hid their grins as they understood what the two were doing.

James was trying to hide his disappointment. Of course, it would have been great if he could play Quidditch with Harry, but this was his son and he was proud of him anyway.

"Oh, there he is!". Harry joined them, standing between Ginny and Sirius. "Harry, you said, you'd be back in a few minutes!", "Sorry, Mum, I just... had to do a few things."

"So, you and Ginny, huh?", "Yeah, don't you want to introduce us to your new boyfriend, Ginny?", Charlie raised his eyebrow.

Harry first glared at them, then at Ron and Hermione. "What about we better talk about Ron's new girlfriend?", Ginny shot her brothers a look that clearly said 'do that or deal with the consequences'. But Sirius obviously didn't get it "Nah, we've been talking about them quite a lot while you two were doing who-knows-what for two hours!"

"Oh, James, look! There are Alice and Frank, and is that?", she gasped, "Neville?". Harry turned around "Oh, yeah, that's Neville!". He and his mother went to talk to them.

"Alice, Frank!"

"Lily, oh I missed you so much, I mean when I was able to miss you...", she hugged her best friend warmly.

"Wait, you two didn't die too, did you?"

"No, it was something else, a few days after you two died... Is that Harry? Oh my god you're a lot taller than than the last time I saw you!", she smiled, "And you look exactly like James, but with Lilys eyes!". Neville chuckled. "Oh hey Neville, woah, you've grown a lot too!".

"Hello! Hey, Harry!"

"Oh, please just call me Lily, or maybe aunt Lily, I mean, I don't know if you knew, but I'm your godmother!"

"Yeah, and I'm Harry's! It was actually really funny, as you two were born right after each other", she chuckled.

"And we've planned to kind of celebrate your birthdays together, but we couldn't do it the first time, because of... certain reasons."

"The prophecy, right?",Harry looked quite sad, then smiled. At the two mother's surprised looks Neville added "long story".

"Oh, Alice, look, there's Marlene! I've missed her so much!", the two left their sons.

"Have I actually thanked you for killing Nagini yet? Thank you! You were really great!", Neville smiled modestly, but also looking confident.

"Why did you lie?"

"About what?"

"About going to... him."

"Neville, it's really complicated, I had to, you'll understand soon enough! Oh no, sorry, Snape's coming and I guess that's not going to go well, with dad and Sirius, see you later".

* * *

The men had just spotted him when Harry arrived, each one of them, looking at him with different amounts of hatred, while Severus was talking to who the boy recognised to be Charity Burbage, the old muggle-stidies professor.

"What the hell's Snape doing there? He's a death-eater!", James said furiously.

"Nah he's not, at least not anymore. Dumbledore trusts him for some reason", corrected Sirius annoyedly.

Remus was looking at the man with lots of hate. Snape had betrayed someone who trusted him, which remembered the werewolf of someone else...

"No, he is a death-eater, I dunno why Dumbledore trusted him so much, but Snape killed him last year."

"No he's not, he's been working for our side all the time!". The others looked at him, somehow surprised, shocked and confused.

James, who had died first was the most insecure about these Informations, "Ok, this is quite confusing, so, for who does he work?".

"Well, that's the thing with double-agents, anyway, I'm pretty sure he's working for our side, obviously, that's why he's back!"

"Wait, back? You mean he died too? How?"

"Voldy's snake."

Sirius couldn't stop himself from laughing, "You mean Snape was killed by a snake? How ironical!"

"Yeah, I can just imagine Voldy sitting there thinking about a way to kill Severus Snape, Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Snape, Snape, Severus Snake, Snake, Snake..."

The others were looking at James weirdly, "You sure, dying hasn't done anything to your brain or something?"

He glared at Remus, "You've been dead too!"

"But not as long as you-"

"Anyway,", Harry interupted, "I'd really apprecriate it, if you'd at least be civil to him-"

"Why?"

"Well, as I said he's been working for our side and kind of saved my life a few times", Harry didn't want to tell them too much, it was Snape's secret to tell, after all, "And you've taken your hate with you to the grave... wouldn't it be better and easier, if you would, for the start of a new life, just at least try to forget your hate for your old school-nemesis?", they looked thoughtful, so he continued, carefully, "And maybe, it would make it easier if... you'd, you know, just go to him and kind of... apologise?"

"What? You don't really expect us to-"

" Dad, listen, I'm not saying, that you've got to somehow become bestfriends or something like that, that would be too weird, but just that you apologise or somehow tell him that you want to be civil to each other, you know, that would make everything so much easier!", his father still looked thoughtful, but seemed to be starting to understand, "C'mon, please? For me? And Mum will be really proud too!"

"What do you think? Sirius? Remus?"

Remus looked thoughtful, "I think Harry's right, I mean, fighting won't get us anywhere..."

Sirius sighed, "If you say so...", they looked at Harry questioningly.

"Right, I think we should go right away, don't say anything before I tell you too, especially you, Dad, Sirius, or this might go horribly wrong!", they nodded, so the group of four made their way to Severus Snape, nervously, right after the other professor left him.

The man looked at them, furiously, then at Harry, questioningly. What did Potter jr. want now, coming here with the three people, he used to hate most during his school-time, "What do you want?".

"Err, I, well I know things have never been really good between us and I know you hate me and didn't do it for me, but I wanted to tell you, that I am really grateful for what you've done. Thank you!", the boy offered Snape his hand, but the potions-master didn't take it. "And what are those here for?", he said coldly.

"Look I know you hate each other and all, but I think it shouldn't stop you from acting like civil human-beings and put your hate aside.", he waited for his reaction, after none came, he motioned for Remus to start.

"Severus, Harry has told me a few things and I wanted to apologise for thinking you'd be a death-eater and how I behaved at school". No reaction.

Sirius and James exchanged a look after which James stated with difficulty, "Look, I know, I didn't, we didn't behave correctly in our school-time, I know I never liked you and you never liked me, but this didn't mean I shnould have bullied you and been so mean to you and I wanted to say, in the name of Sirius and me, that I am sorry!". He had realised how wrong his behaving had been, some time in his sixth or seventh year and thought about maybe apologising to Snape a few times since then, but didn't do it, as he found out that his school-nemesis had become a death-eater it got completely out of his mind.

Severus was surprised and shocked. There he was, James Potter, standing there, with his son, Lilys son... apologising to him, after all this time. And Snape was not happy about it, not at all. Can't he even hate him in peace, now? He could just go away, or maybe provoke him a bit before, but that would make him the bad one, wouldn't it? So he decided to do the easiest and just nodded.

The others saw this as their sign to leave and did so, while Harry stayed. Snape narrowed his eyes "You didn't tell them anything about the memorys, right?", "No, I didn't tell anyone anything, except for the fact that you're not a death-eater, and I won't tell anyone", after another suspicious look, the professor left too.

* * *

Lily gasped.

"Marlene, pinch me! Am I hallucinating?"

"What?"

"Is that, standing right there, my husband, James Potter, talking to Severus? And they're not fighting?!"

"Oh my god and did your son just offer him his hand?"

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the group of the Gryffindors of their year.

"Hello, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati!", all their grudges and the awkwardness forgotten. This last year had showed them that there are a lot more important things in this world.

"Hey, you three!"

"That was great, Harry! You killed him!", said Seamus, patting his fellow Gryffindor on the back.

"I didn't actually-"

"Yeah, we know you're modest, would you stop this now?", the others laughed, silencing Harry.

"Hey, Harry, did you know, turns out I'm not a muggleborn, but half-blood! And my Dad didn't leave us, but was killed by death-eaters, when he didn't want to join them! Thanks for getting him back by the way!", Dean had a huge smile on his face.

"But it wasn't-"

"Oh, really, does this never get boring or something?", Lavender rolled her eyes.

Hermione smiled at her, "You get used to it".

"Anyway, so you've been on the run for nothing, Dean?"

"Yeah, kind of, but I heard school hasn't been that great either... How'd you know, I mean, you haven't been to school either?"

"Overheard a conversation", the others just nodded.

"Hey guys, d'ya know what I just noticed? It's over!"

Lavender giggled, "Finally caught up? Of course it's over, he's dead!".

Seamus rolled his eyes, then smiled, "That's not what I mean... Our seven hogwarts-years are over!", the others looked thoughtful, "Well, it has certainly not been boring!".

"They're not really over, I mean none of us has got their NEWTs, right?", the rest rolled their eyes or chuckled, typical Hermione!

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was very determined, but also quite insecure about what she was going to do, because she knew it was important and that's why she'd do it. She knew Andromeda had a good heart, always caring for everybody else's feeling, which still didn't mean she'd forgive her little sister right away. Narcissa was usually the proper one, what often made her seem rather cold, just how her parents had always imagined a good pureblood witch to be, Bellatrix, on the other hand was rebellious, which isn't bad on the first look, but if you see her now and where that got her... but this wasn't like their old little rows after which the three of them would hold to each other again all those years ago, this was different.

"Andromeda?", she asked hopefully, as her big sister turned around, looking rather surprised.

"Narcicca! I haven't seen you in ages!", the older witch tried not to give away too much emotion, she had to be careful, after all.

"Bella is dead.", the Malfoy stated, although it wasn't exactly how she wanted to start the conversation.

The other witch sighed "I know... They've told me, you've seen it?"

"Yeah... You know, I've come because I thought this would be the right moment to apologise."

"Apologise?"

"Look, I know things between us will never be like they have been before all of this started, but I wanted to say that I still love you, we're sisters after all and I'm sorry for not holding to you and you see where that blood-purity thing got us now", she was surprised when Andromeda sent her one of those warm smiles that were so different to Bella's maniac-like-ones although their faces had quite the resemblance to each other.

"Narcissa, you have never exactly done anything against me, not provoked me, but also not held to me... You know, I always thought you just followed the example mother, father and Bella have given you..."

"Yeah, that's kind of it, I guess, but I still should have acted differently, anyway, so you accept my apologise?", the youngest of the sisters asked hopefully. She wanted for everything to get better and this was the first step.

"Of course I do!", she told her while embracing her in a tight hug, the first one in many, many years. When they both pulled apart, Nymphadora went to her mother to give her Teddy, who was sleeping now "Mum, can you take him for now? I've got to discuss a few things with Kingsley, I'll be back-", she stopped, seeing one of her aunts standing there, "Huh?".

"Oh, I guess you've already met your aunt Narcissa?", at her daughters confused look she added, not as loud, "I'll tell you more later!"

Nymphadora didn't really know how to act, so she chose the formal, not cold, not familiar tone of voice, "Not that much actually, before the battle... Nice to meet you, aunt Narcissa, well, I've got to leave now..."

"Is that your grandson, 'Dromeda? A metamorphmagus too?", she gave the baby one of her rare smiles, "Yes, he is too... Although I still think I'm too young to be a grandmother!", they both chuckled as two other people joined them.

"Oi! Is this a Black family-gathering? Can't keep Sirius out of this, now can we?"

"Very funny, Reg!", Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Sirius? Regulus?",Narcissa was still shocked to see all those people who have been dead casually walking around her. "Oh, you haven't seen them yet?".

"No... I mean I can understand why the boy got Sirius back, but why Regulus?", she explained, looking confused. "He says Reg isn't a loyal one and Reg says the same, so I belived them."

The oldest of them nodded, then asked, "Not that I'm complaining, but why did the boy not send you and Draco to Azkaban, I mean he hates your son?!"

"Well that's a secret, you'll understand soon enough, actually, it's just that I kind of helped him..."

"Talking about my godson, the boy has been telling me that he hasn't killed Voldemort, but everyone else is telling me he has defeated him, I mean everyone knows he's modest and noble, but this doesn't make any sense... You've seen it, Narcissa, haven't you?"

"Yes, it was quite weird, actually, they talked about many things that only a few people understood, then the dark Lord used the killing curse, and Potter just used _Expelliarmus_ and You-know-who was dead..."

"Expelliarmus? Really? That sounds so much like him...", he chuckled.

"You know, this reminds me so much of our old family gatherings..."

"Excluding our parents and the punishments we got afterwards, if we didn't behave?", Sirius added miserably, then shook his head and grinned.

"Me and Cissa didn't get that many, at least in the first few years, it was mostly Bella..."

"But I guess it changed after they found out about you and Ted?"

"Yeah... Mother and father were probably almost as furious as uncle Orion and aunt Walburga were when they found out you were sorted into Gryffindor!"

Regulus shuddered, "I'll never forget that day, I think I had to get out of my parents way for three weeks until they were calm enough to talk! At least you were at Hogwarts Narcissa!"

But Narcissa looked slightly guilty, "Sorry, Sirius, but I was who told them in a letter..."

"Doesn't matter, they would've found out anyway, I mean I sent them a letter to tell them myself.", he waved it off, grinning.

"Oh, what a disgrace to the Black family we two are, Sirius!", said dramatically.

"How dare we not murder muggleborns and not cut off house-elf-heads, oh what wonderful furniture they make!"

"You reminded me! What happened to Kreacher?"

"You've got to ask Harry, he inherited everything!", he waved at the boy to come, "Harry!".

"Sirius Black in a Black-family-gathering?!", he raised his eyebrow, "Why did you call me anyway?"

"Oh it's just that Reg wants to know what happened to Kreacher!"

Harry grinned, "He'll be very happy to see you!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** There it is! Finally a new chapter! It certainly ztook me longer than expected, but at least it's 7k words, so...

These are all the reunions, I guess. What do you think?

I personally think they should have been more emotional, but I'm not good at that and I didn't do the hinny-scenes well (it's my otp btw), I guess you can't have everything... They'll start reading in the next chapter.

I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling faults, but I only had english at school so it can't be perfect...

Reviews and suggestions would make me really happy! Thanks for reading!

(This is the same chapter I uploaded yesterday, but I've corrected it a bit and added the part with the Blacks, the chapter is 8k words now)


End file.
